And Really Bad Eggs
by Jazzminna
Summary: Jessica and Narrington were all set to be married when guess who shows up with bad news, that’s right......... The rewrite has begun!
1. Chapter 1: Not Such A Graceful Entrence

Chapter One: Bad Eggs

"We're rascals, and scoundrels, and villains, and knaves.

Drink up me hardies, Yo ho!

We're devils, and black sheep and really bad eggs.

Drink up me Hardies, Yo ho!" Jack Sparrow sang louder and louder with every swig of rum.

He was rowing one of the lifeboats from the Pearl, so that the ship wouldn't have to get anywhere near Port Royal, Commodore Norrington, or anyone that might get it in their head to go on a pirate hunt. When he finally got the boat close enough to the dock he managed to lurch, stumble and roll on to it. He started to sway along the dock when a sharp voice behind him made him jump.

"Hay! It cost a shilling to tie up your bout and I'll need a name," the man called. When he recognized Jack he swore under his breath.

Jack's brow crinkled as he considered how to answer the man. Then he said, "My name is Smith." He staggered over to the small lifeboat and kicked it as hard as he could, which sent the boat gliding out into the bay, and Jack flying backwards on to the dock. Once he got his feet back under him, he turned to the dock manager. "Well that takes care of that problem." He said and started to walk off.

The dock manager stood there glaring at Jack's retreating back. "But…" he started with no real thought for what he would say.

"What is it now? I gave you me name and am obviously not tying up me boat. So what's the problem?" Jack said impatiently. He really ought to be getting on to the pub; he had dropped his rum bottle which had been empty anyway.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jack Sparrow," said a voice that Jack recognized.

_Great _he thought rolling his eyes. He turned around and quickly discovered that rolling his eyes had been a bad idea. The whole world seemed to swim before his eyes. Closing them, he said, "Norrington." When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that the Commodore had a lovely young lady standing at his elbow. She was tall for a woman and had unfashionable red hair that he found nonetheless, attractive. "Well now who might this lovely be?" Jack asked Norrington.

"That is none of your concern." Norrington said icily.

"Now James," the young lady said into his ear. "My name's Jessica," she said, holding her hand out to Jack. "And who are you?"

"My name's Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," Jack said flipping his hands in an absurd motion before taking hers and kissing it. He lingered in the kiss before looking up flirtatiously into Jessica's eyes. He shot a glance at Norrington who had become decidedly tight around the mouth. Jack smiled to himself.

"You're a captain?" Jessica asked.

"A pirate captain," Norrington interposed. "Who will be going right back to jail where he belongs," he emphasized the last words. He then signaled one of his soldiers over and took a pair of irons from him and quickly put them around Jack's wrists.

"Not getting off to a very good start, am I?" Jack asked Jessica as he was being dragged by the two guards. He was starting to feel rather queasy to the stomach.

"Why did you come to Port Royal?" she asked as she walked with the men.

"I came to tell a friend of mine that some certain undead pirates are back and could be coming here to Port Royal." Jack said. He was starting to feel rather ill. It must have shone on his face. Jessica at least noticed.

"That's ridiculous we hung all of Barbossa's crew." Norrington said.

Just then Jack tripped and fell on his face. Then as the two guards were trying to pull him back up he fell of the dock. The water was shallow here and there were a lot of large, sharp rocks in the sand. Jessica could see a stream of blood as Jack's head managed hit one of them.

"Hurry, get him out of there!" she said to the two guards. Once they had Jack back up on deck she knelt by his side and examined the wound just above his left ear. She looked up at Norrington, "James, he needs a doctor." As though to verify the observation Jack retched and vomited on to the dock, then fell into unconsciousness.

Jessica looked back at Norrington who had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well what do you suggest we do with him now?" he asked her.

"I will take him home. He can stay in one of the guest bedrooms until he recovers." Norrington still looked skeptical. "You can place him under house arrest and post a guard."

"Very well." He sighed and signaled the guards to take off the handcuffs and to fallow him. "I don't want you to be left alone with him. You are always to be accompanied by your butler or one of the guards."

Jessica looked at her fiancée and said, "James it will be alright. And besides," she said squeezing his arm, "it should only take a day or two. My sister and I can handle the captain."


	2. Chapter 2: Guests

Chapter Two: Guests

As soon as Jessica entered the small town house she called for the butler. "Mickey!"

"Yes ma'am!" he called back as he came into the small entrence hall through the door to the kitchen. Mickey was only sixteen but eager to please. He had lived in Ireland with his parents until they were killed when their house caught fire. Then he had traveled to London and entered the employ of Jessica's father and traveled with him to Scotland. He had willing volunteered to accompany Jessica when she traveled to Port Royal. "Who is that ma'am?" he asked when he saw the pirate strung out between the two uniforms.

"Never mind that now. I'm going to need some fresh water and clean rags and a tea kettle Mickey."

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am." He said then disappeared back into the kitchen.

Jessica turned back to the uniforms and gestured for them to follow her up stairs. Once they got Jack up the stairs and into the guest room, Jessica thanked the guards for their time and they left the room to take up positions next to the door. Soon after, Mickey came in with the things Jessica had requested.

"Thank you Mickey," she said and took the things from him.

"Jessica I have some business to see to. I will see you latter this evening?" Jessica nodded. She stood and walked with him to the door of the small room. "You are not to speak of this to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" he said, looking first at the guards and then at Jessica.

"Very well, but…" she was about to protest then changed her mind. "I will walk you the door."

"There's no need. You should be getting back to your patient," Norrington said briskly. Jessica looked at him searchingly for a moment, she was almost certain that there was a note of bitterness in his words.

"Fine then," she said shortly. "But I will be going back down stairs to welcome my guest." At her words she started down the stairs and Norrington followed.

They were about to open the door when there was a knock. "Impeccable timing" Norrington said. Jessica opened the door and saw Elizabeth Turner standing there with her small daughter, Rose clutching her skirts.

"Elizabeth it's nice to see you hear. Please come in."

"Elizabeth," Norrington said.

"Commodore," Elizabeth said, dipping her head respectfully.

"Commodore," Rose echoed her mother. They all smiled down at the little girl who blushed and her face.

"Such a beautiful and charming young lady," Norrington said, laying his had on Rose's curly-haired head. "It makes my days worth while. Now if you will excuse me ladies, I will see you this evening." He turned and began to walk back towards the fort.

"Where's Tomas?" Jessica asked as she closed the door behind Elizabeth.

"He's with his father at the blacksmith shop." Elizabeth said with a fond smile.

"And how is deer Rose?" she said to the little girl. Rose just giggled. The twins were only a year old and fairly new to talking. Rose was very shy while Tomas could talk your ear off. "You know my sister used to be just like you Rose, but now she could talk about anything and make it sound interesting."

"It is actually because of your sister that I have come. We had heard rumors of her arrival down by the docks. Apparently she left quite an impression."

"I am sure that she did. She arrived this morning but has been out exploring the town on her own."

"Does she have an escort?"

"I certainly hope so, or our father will have her hide. She did say that after the long journey that she wanted to stretch her legs a bit"

"Was it a good trip?"

"I suppose so. Won't you please sit down?" Jessica said indicating a chair.

"Thank you." Elizabeth sat down and pulled Rose into her lap. "Back to the matter at hand, I, that is to say, we were wondering if she would also like to attend our little dinner party."

"That would be excellent. I was trying to explain to her that I would be more than willing to stay in tonight and catch up with her but she insisted that I must go. Thank you so much. I'm sure Jacqueline will be thrilled to meet you."

"Good, dinner is at seven and my father has offered to bring his carriage around and pick you up."

"That really is too much; he doesn't have to do that."

"He doesn't mind in the least. It is on his way and I'm sure that your sister will provide him with great interest."

Jessica smiled, "she can certainly do that." Just then Rose yawned. "Looks like someone needs a nap," Jessica said.

"I'd better take her home." Elizabeth said getting up to leave.

"Thank you for coming by. We will see you seven then. Good day."

"Good day."

After Elizabeth left Jessica went to the kitchen to get some herbs for Jack. Then she went back up the stairs. The town house wasn't large, but it was adequate for Jessica. Her father had rented it from a local family that was currently visiting London. It had two stories; on the first was the kitchen, a dinning room, a pantry and a small office. On the second floor there were four bedrooms and a slightly larger office.

When Jessica entered the room she saw Jack starting to stir. She quickly put the pot of water she had brought up by the fire that Mickey had laid. She put some of the herbs in the pot and waited till the water boiled. Jessica slept in one of them and Mickey slept in one of the others. The house did not have servant quarters as the family had taken to hireling locals that had their own accommodations. As Mickey was the only person that Jessica had brought with her from Scotland, she had offered him a very nice room with a view of the bay. The other two rooms had been empty until now.

Jessica nodded to the guards out of habit as she stepped back into Jack's room. She poured some of the water and the handful of herbs into the tea kettle and placed next to the fire that Mickey had laid in the fireplace. Then she took the cloth and dipped one corner in the remainder of the water and cleaned the blood from Jack's forehead. She then raped a strip of cloth around his head and tied it.

By that time the water had boiled and she poured it into a mug. When she turned back Jack had his eyes open and was looking at her. "Impeccable timing," Jessica muttered under her breath.

"Who are you?" Jack croaked.

"My name is Jessica. I already told you that," she said as she walked over to the bed.

"Right. And where am I?"

"You're in my town house." Just then he began to cough. "Hear drink this." She held out the cup.

He took a sip of the tea. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's tea. My mother taught me how to make it. It will help you sleep." He just nodded, took another swallow and laid back. He was asleep with in a minute. "No wonder they call it a sleeping potion."

Jessica heard the front door open and Mickey's voice talking to a woman's voice that was speaking a bit too loudly. "Deer Jacky's home," she muttered to her self then grinned.

"Jessica!" Jacky called when she saw Jessica coming down the stairs. Jacqueline was almost the opposite of her sister. Jessica was tall and willowy, with light blue-violet eyes and dark red hair. Jacqueline was shorter and stockier, with bright green eyes and hair that was as bright and uncontrollable at flame.

"Look who finally came back!" Jessica said grinning widely.

"Oh! Jessica Port Royal is more beautiful then you said it was." Jacky looked wind-blown as usual and exceedingly happy.

"I'm glad your had such a good time, but Jacky you need to be a little quieter." She glanced up and hoped that Jack hadn't woken up. "I wanted to tell you that Elizabeth has invited you to a dinner party at the Turner's house."

"Great I can't wait to meet them."


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello to anyone that gives a damn what is happening with this story. Any way I promised a friend that I would be doing some writing over X-mas break. I intended to start a completely new story, an then I got re-obsessed with _Pirates_ and decided to rewrite this story. At least it can't get any worse than it was, because it was pretty god awful. Anyway I hope it turns out better this time and I might actually get a little farther in my plot.

PS. To anyone that calls Jessica a Merry Sue, please don't write a review about it. I know she is that way now but if I ever get my but in gear enough to write more of the story she will not stay that way.


End file.
